


4/27 was supposed to be a happy day

by an_uncreative_folk



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Gen, Happy 4/27!, I kind of failed aha, Tried to be poetic but angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_uncreative_folk/pseuds/an_uncreative_folk
Summary: The 27th of April was supposed to be a happy day- at least in the Parable.





	4/27 was supposed to be a happy day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my buddy C](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+buddy+C).



The 27th of April was supposed to be a happy day- at least in the Parable.

Every year, on this day, the office used to change: Narrator would have new things to say, events would take place- sometimes, there was even new endings, that both of Stanley and the Narrator could enjoy; changes in this unending and normally-unchanging Story were always welcome, and also kind of nice.  
To Stanley, it felt like... Christmas, or perhaps some kind of new year: heartwarming, where newfound hopes of things getting better appeared.

At this time, had anyone told him that he'd ever escape, Stanley could have bet that it would have been on a 4/27.  
In short, it was such an happy day for everyone.

Since this year hadn't been so great, Stanley had been waiting impatiently for its' end. His friend, the Narrator, was doing less and less fine; and day after day, the office got weaker.  
The employee could feel it; everything had already begun to deteriorate. He knew that, if they stayed here, both of them would end up dying as well. Which is why he hoped, really hoped, that this day would have changed everything. 

So, when Stanley woke up on this fateful day... the feeling that nothing had changed destroyed some of the last bits of hope he still had. 

Of course, said the Narrator, since the office had begun to lose its power, it was nothing but obvious that it would end up happening: just... not so soon. Stanley wanted to think that, had the office taken more time to fall, everything would've had more time to get better- but it seemed like hopeful thinking.  
In reality, Stanley didn't really think this; happiness takes time to come, after all, and time was everything but something they had. 

But even if this office was erased- Stanley still... somewhat hoped, that eventually, they'd make it outside. 

It'd just... take some time to get there.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something… poetic, but angsty. I think I kind of failed the poetic part, but I still feel kind of angsty when proofreading this, so I guess that's one thing I did right? Though I also feel crappy, so... Haha.
> 
> Anyways, long story short, I had written something, but due to internet problems I had to write something else; so I took the good old "Stanley and the Narrator wanting to escape" and wrote about that! (Hopefully, you liked it. Wishful thinking though.)
> 
> ...I'm ending this note here because this is longer than the thing I wrote, and I can't take that.  
> Happy 4/27 to all of you!


End file.
